Victor Newman
Victor Newman is a fictional character from the American CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless. He has been portrayed by Eric Braeden since 1980. Initially a guest character who was to last for eight to twelve weeks, Victor has evolved into the soap opera's leading male figure. He is also known for his long-running feud with Jack Abbott (who is far more heroic than Victor), although both men have occasionally worked together to rid themselves of a common enemy such as Marcus Wheeler. History TBW Family *Father: Albert Miller (deceased) *Mother: Cora Miller (deceased) *Brother: Matthew Miller *Sons: Nicholas Newman (with Nikki Reed), Adam Newman (with Hope Wilson) *Daughters: Victoria Newman (with Nikki Reed), Abby Newman (with Ashley) *Grandsons: Noah Newman (via Nick), Reed Hellstrom (via Victoria), Johnny Abbott (adoptive via Victoria), Riley Newman (via Adam; deceased), Connor Newman (via Adam), Christian Newman (via Adam) *Granddaughters: Cassie Newman (adoptive via Nick, deceased), Summer Newman (via Nick), Katherine Abbott (via Victoria) Personality Victor is extremely arrogant, selfish, self-righteous, manipulative, a bullie, a control freak, a liar, a hypocrite, breaks promises he makes, always tries to blame everyone except himself for problems he has caused to no success, he never takes responsibility for his actions, as well as the fact that he never learneds from his mistakes, he can never leave a situation well enough alone, as he makes it, worse than ever, has a habit of underestimating his opponents, greedy and power-hungry, he cares more about money and power than he does about people he claims to care about, he turns his back on people he claims to care about for no apparent reason, he is bad tempered, he intentionally make a scene in public, despite being a successful and intelligent businessman, he never things everything through or think of the consequences, he rarely admits when he is wrong, does not like it when people (correctly) stand up to him or correct him on his actions, he takes this as a betrayal, he is delusional, as he comes up with his own version of the truth as he does not want to face the real truth, he is ruled and disrespectful towards people who are lower-class there he is, he never do something out of the goodness of his heart, he always expects something in return. He is also ruthless, cruel, sadistic, has no conscience, guilt or remorse for any of his actions, despite his negative traits, he seemingly loves his children, tries to make them do things they don't want to do, however, it is shown that Victor once tried to set-up his own son Adam, for a crime he didn't commit, simply because he didn't like his son, he is insane the point when he was willing to destroy the very company he works so hard to just to try and hurt Adam; This shows that Victor does not truly care about or love any of his children and he has no redeeming qualities. Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Business Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Villains Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Hypocrites Category:Adulterers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Bullies Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deal Makers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Karma Houdini Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Delusional Category:Complete Monster Category:Amoral Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Sadists